


Secret Love

by Asheatsrainbows



Series: Your Eyes Sing Despair [1]
Category: Andley - Fandom, Black Veil Brides, cake - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheatsrainbows/pseuds/Asheatsrainbows





	1. 1. I'm in Love From The First Time I Laid My Eyes On You

Andy's POV

"WE WILL NEVER SLEEP CUZ SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK WE WILL NEVER REST TILL WE'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD" Oli Sykes voice screamed, waking me up. I groaned as I got up to get ready. Today's my first day of school and I was a bit excited. This is a new school I'm going to, since I got bullied pretty badly at my old school. 

I grabbed my black eye shadow and eyeliner from my makeup bag then applied them carefully. I retrieved my flat iron from the drawer and took a long time straightening my hair. I walked over to my closet, in a search for something decent to wear. After a few minutes of indecision, I settled for a KISS tee shirt and black skinny jeans.

I walked up to the school hoping it held nicer students. The building was large, with nice burgundy bricks and the school name in white letters above the door. Though my dreams were crushed when I was shoved to the ground.

"Hey Jack, what loser wears makeup and all black?" I heard a kid say.

"A faggot!" Someone yelled back, whom I assumed was Jack. 

"Hey faggot, what's your name?" The kid who pushed me asked.

"A-Andy." I stuttered. 

"Well, Andy, Welcome to Hell." He said as his friends followed him up the pathway. 

I got up slowly and limped into the building. I could see there was an obvious effort to keep the school clean. Students seemed to get around in a quiet and efficient manner as I weaved my way towards the office to retrieve my schedule.

When I entered my history class, my first period, there were only a few people in there since school hadn't officially started yet. 

"Uh, hi sorry to bother you. I'm new here and I needed to talk to the teacher before class. When does he normally arrive?" I asked a guy with long black hair.

"Awe, you're so polite. I'm actually Mr. Purdy." He said. The revelation surprised me, he didn't look older than twenty one, at most. 

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were a student. I'm Andy. Andy Biersack."

"Ah yes, it's very nice to meet you." He smiled

"Likewise." I replied.

"Well you're going to sit right here." He pointed to the desk closest to his desk. 

"Okay." I said sitting down.

He began the lesson once the bell rang. I couldn't help but stare at him the whole time, he just caught my eye. His mannerisms were very natural. They really drew in and made me pay attention.

Ashley's POV

I tried to focus on teaching the lesson but I felt eyes burning through my skull. I looked and saw Andy watching my every move. I tried to continue with the lesson and not to focus on him. The bell interrupted my thoughts. 

"All of you may go except Andy, I would like to talk to you for a second." He looked at me confused but stayed. I waited till everyone has left before I talked to him.

"Hey I heard that you've had a rough time in the past with bullying. I just want you to know that if you need someone to confide in, I'm more than happy to listen. I know it sounds weird coming from a stranger, but I was like you during high school. I always wished someone was there for me." I told him. He nodded slowly and bit his lip. 

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Mr. Purdy." He smiled a little before leaving my classroom.

 

Title: Simple Enough by NeverShoutNever


	2. Hey Everybody Take a Look Around

Andy's POV

After I walked out of history class, I looked at my schedule to see I had calculus next. I took a deep breath and slowly walked to the said classroom. 

"Ah you must be Andrew." The teacher said when I walked into her classroom.

"I like to be called Andy. . ." I told her looking at the students. I recognized a few from my last period.

"Well Andrew, I'm Mrs. Fisherman." She said, earning her a glare from me. I didn't understand how she could be so blatantly rude and ignore my small request.

"Well Andrew, you are going to be sitting with Christian. Christian raise your hand so Andrew can see who you are." The teacher said and a boy with long black hair in a Motley Crue tee shirt on raised his hand. I walked over to my new desk. 

"Hey Andy, I'm CC, please don't call me Christian. Ms. Fisherman doesn't call anyone by their nicknames." CC replied, my eyebrow raised in suspicion. What did she have against being a decent person?

"Uhm hi, thanks for calling me Andy. " I responded. 

"Welcome, so what school were you at before here?" He asked, I appreciated his attempts to converse with me. 

"Hollywood." I replied, grabbing my lyric notebook from my bag. 

"Oh our rivals!" He laughed. 

"Are they? I don't pay much attention to sports." I replied, amused. 

"Me either. Anyway can I see your schedule to see if we have any more classes together?" He asked. 

I handed it over and watched as he examined it. "Cool, we have anatomy and this class together. History with my friend Jinxx, he's coming late today, and English with Jake." He explained

"Awesome, now I won't be alone nor will I have to suffer the hardships of talking to strangers." I laughed. 

"No, stick with me and you'll have friends. Do you want to sit by me and my friends at lunch today?" He offered. 

"Yeah, that'd be great." I accepted. I turned to look at Ms. Fisherman writing long equations on the board. 

When CC and I got out of anatomy, he lead me to the cafeteria. It was loud from teenagers various conversations. I could already see the social clics from by the way everyone grouped themselves. 

"Hey Babe." One of the guys greeted CC as we got to their table.

"Hey Jake." CC said sitting beside him.

"Oh who's this?" Jake asked pointing to me.

"Oh this is Andy. Andy this is my boyfriend, Jake." CC introduced us. 

"Hey." I said watching CC wrap his arms around Jake. 

"Hi Andy, as you know, I'm Jake and that's Jinxx." He pointed to the quiet boy across from them. 

"It's nice to meet you Andy." He smiled politely. 

"Nice to meet you as well." I replied before looking at the line for food. 

"Would you guys want to get food?" I questioned. 

"Of course." Jake laughed before dragging CC off his seat. 

We got into the line where CC and Jake talked about a date they were going on soon. I turned to see Jinxx texting someone. I just awkwardly waited till we finally got our food. Jake and I both got pizza. We walked back to our table and Jinxx turned to me.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Jinxx asked me. I tried to read his face, which was surprisingly hard. I wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk to me or if he was just being polite. 

"Rock, Post Hardcore, metal, stuff like that, you?" I replied.

"About the same, I also love classical music as well, favorite band?" He asked. 

"KISS and Motley Crue." I replied. 

"Cool. They're some of my musical influences." He revealed. 

After that, Jinxx and I talked about music for awhile until CC asked us to come to his house after school.

"I don't have your number or address, CC." I pointed out. 

"True, here." He began to write on a piece of paper and handed it to me once he had finished. 

"Thanks." I said examining it. It held everyone's number and CC's address.

"Cool I'll text everyone later so they will have my number." I told them as I put it in my pocket. 

As lunch continued I got to know them some more. Their personalities were quite obvious. CC was the outgoing and entertaining one. Jake was the mature one who was into music and filming videos. Jinxx was the mysterious and the mother like one, he was into classical music and making sure none of his friends got into too much trouble. Half of the period he told me stories of how he got his friends out of some bad situations.

* * *

After I dropped my stuff off at my house, I drove to CC's. He wasn't too far. He lived in a suburban neighborhood. Children were riding their bikes and laughing. It made me smile as I thought back to my childhood. I pulled into his driveway and got out of my car. I walked up to his door and knocked. 

"Andy!" CC exclaimed opening the door. 

"Hey CC!" I replied following him through the door. He led me into the living room where Jake and Jinxx were talking to Mr. Purdy, which really confused me. He looked up from our conversation and smiled at me.

"Hey Andy!" Mr. Purdy said.   
"Uh, hey, what are you doing here?" I asked confused. Him and the guys chuckled a little bit. 

"Oh well you see, CC and I are next door neighbors and have been friends since we were younger. I'm only 22 so it's not that big of a deal that CC and I are friends." He told me.

"Oh, well that clears that up." I replied thinking about it. We were all only four years younger than him. 

"Awesome. Oh and please call me Ashley, that's my name." He said.

"Okay." I sat over by Ashley and we talked for awhile. He asked me about my life and I told him that I lived with my mom because of my dad's death. I told him I wanted to be a singer. I found out he wanted to be in a band as well and that his childhood was a lot like mine.

"So Ashley why did you want to be a teacher anyways?" I questioned after we stopped talking about the heavy topics.

"The only job I could find, trust me it wasn't my first choice." He replied. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

It would seem that neither of us knew what to say because it was silent. I noticed Ashley staring at me intently. I noticed his eyes were a warm brown color which I found a bit attractive. 

"You have nice eyes." I complimented him. 

"As do you." He replied, making me smile. 

"So Andy how was your first day of school?" Jake asked from across the room. I turned to see him and CC cuddling on the loveseat. 

"Eh." I replied, that made them all laugh. 

 

Title: Love Is Our Weapon by NeverShoutNever


	3. You Are The One Who Is Unforgiven

Andy's POV

For my first two weeks at a new school, I had to say I really enjoyed it. Bullying was very minimal. The worst it got was people calling me a faggot when they saw me. To which I'd joke about, not wanting to let people get to me. My small niche of friends really made me feel wanted. 

CC had turned into my best friend quickly, our common interests and similar personality made a world of good times. CC, Jake, Jinxx, Ashley and I would go to CC's house a lot and be stupid teenagers. Ashley had two personalities; teacher and best friend. As a teacher, he seemed older and very mature. As my best friend, he seemed as normal as my other friends. He and I got along very well. He was always my go to person to talk or goof off with. Partly because CC was making out with Jake half the time. Besides that, Ashley just had a trait about him that just drew me in. 

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen one morning where I noticed a note from my mom saying she'd be out of town for two weeks for training. I was a bit confused; she never told me she was looking for a new job. Well, my mom hardly told me anything. I threw away the note as I looked around the kitchen for food. I settled for an apple before making my way to school.

When I got to school, I went straight to my group of friends. Sammi was amongst them when I got there. She was Jinxx's girlfriend whom I met a few days after my first day. Her and Jinxx were holding hands while talking to Jake about something.

"Someone's late." She laughed when I walked up to them. 

"Hardly, there's still a few minutes until the bell." I rolled my eyes. "How are you?"

"Great." She smiled. "How about you?"

"Pretty good. Mom's out of town for two weeks." I told them.

"Lucky!" CC laughed. "When's the party?"

"Buy everything and then we'll talk." I said sarcastically. 

"Deal." CC replied, making us all laugh.

The bell rang so Jinxx kissed Sammi as Jake kissed CC goodbye, making me feel pretty forever alone. I leaned against the wall and started to dramatically stroke it. 

"Hello Wall, you look like a sexy wall. I love you so much, Wall!" I said loud enough for my friends to hear. They all laughed at me. 

"Guys, stop laughing at my boyfriend and me. Gosh." I said in mock offense, only making them laugh harder. 

"C'mon Andy" Jinxx laughed, dragging me with him to history class.

"No my boyfriend!" I cried dramatically, reaching towards the random wall. 

When we entered Ashley's room, he was texting at his desk. I walked in front of him, which didn't phase him at all. 

"How unprofessional, Mr. Purdy! Using phones in school." I pretended to scold him.

"My bad." He laughed, setting his phone down. "What do you need Mr. Biersack?"

"Just want to know if we're having a test soon. I need time to mentally prepare for failure." I questioned. 

"I do tutor people after school." He said, winking quickly. 

"I'll see what I can do." I replied in a smug voice. 

"Good." He replied. "Now sit down, I have a class to teach." 

I noticed kids starting to come into the classroom and realized it was the end of our conversation. Jinxx nudged me when I sat down beside him. 

"What?" I questioned the look on his face. 

"Tutoring with Ashley?" He said in a suggestive tone.

"It seems so." I replied happily. 

"Andy has a crush." He teased. "On a teacher."

"Pff, as if I'd cheat on my wall. Wallie and I are pretty serious." I replied. 

"Oh how could I forget." Jinxx laughed. 

"Yeah, how could you?" I replied pretending to be offended. 

* * *

"So any guys you have your eye on?" CC asked as him and I played Call of Duty. 

"Yeah my wall." I replied, thinking back to Jinxx questioning me about Ashley.

"Oh yes, Wallie. I got to say I was pretty jealous. You and him make a beautiful couple." CC replied sarcastically. 

"Thank you. Jinxx didn't share the same feelings about my serious relationship." I laughed before killing CC in the game. 

"No but seriously, anyone?" He questioned. 

"Yes, actually. I could tell you but I think guessing would be more fun." I replied. 

"Fuck, well I think I can narrow it down to your immediate friends." CC replied. 

"Yes." I smiled pausing the game. He urged me to continue. 

"Well, he has brown eyes. Long black hair and he's very attractive. But more importantly, he's one of my best friends, he's always there for me." I smiled, thinking about Ashley. 

I watched as CC thought about it and he smiled a little. I started to ask him if he figured it out but his lips silenced mine. For the small moment our lips touched, I heard the front door open.

Title: Unforgiven by Blood On The Dance Floor 


End file.
